


Late Morning

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex and Zach are so adorable, Clay Jensen is a good bro, Clay's room is definitely their safe space, F/M, Gen, Jessica is the mom friend, Justin is a good bro, Like literal husbands, M/M, Mrs Jensen loves them all, Sheri and Clay are dating, Tyler is the group candy dealer, Zach Dempsey needs a hug, but lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Clay didn't notice when his room became the new 'hang out spot'. He just looked up from his comic one day and there were six other people in his normally empty room.





	Late Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 reasons why or any character associated with it.

****Clay didn't notice when his room became the new 'hang out spot'. He just looked up from his comic one day and there was Justin, napping across the room on his bed. There was Alex sitting next to him, talking about some video game or the other. There was Zach, sitting on the floor in between his legs, back against the bed, listening with a pleased smile on his face. Sheri was sitting in Clay's armchair talking to Jessica who was curled up at her feet with a blanket.

The only person besides Clay that had a legitimate reason to be there was Justin and that's only because he lived there. 

Once Clay began to think about it, it honestly wasn't that inane that they all were here. 

First was obviously Justin, being smuggled into his room, then being allowed to stay and then getting adopted, while a crazy story, was legit. 

Then following Justin came Zach. At first he just seemed bored and because baseball was canceled he didn't have anything else to do. But when Zach came through his window with red rimmed eyes Clay knew it was way more serious than that. 

"Do you-do you want to talk about it?" Clay had found himself asking after Zach settled himself on Justin's bed. 

"No." 

"Okay." 

Eventually he opened up, saying how much he hated the way his mother chose to deal with his father's death. She didn't want to talk about it, she buried herself in work and the people's perception of her and Zach usually ended up taking care of himself and his sister. 

After that Zach began coming over for longer and longer, until Clay gave in and bought an extra sleeping bag and pillow for when it gets too late. 

And of course with Zach, came Alex. They had been dating for about four months now, and they were the most disgusting couple Clay had ever seen. They were practically husbands, it was so weird. 

Jessica just kinda showed up with Alex one day and settled into a corner. No one really questioned her presence and sometimes she brought snacks for them all to eat. She became somewhat of the mom friend of the group, always making sure they had their homework finished and didn't get in too much trouble with the jocks. 

One day, Alex brought Tyler who apologized to everyone about his weird picture thing and it also helped that he brought some Twizzlers and Sour Patch Kids with him. It didn't take long for Jessica and Clay to realize that Tyler was just a kid who liked to take nice pictures and to start added him to the damaged kids list. 

"It's fine if you want to take pictures," Jessica shrugged. "But consent is key." 

"Don't worry, I'll-I'll ask first." 

"And only shoot my good side." Justin joked. 

Tyler laughed nervously and Clay rolled his eyes. "What good side?" 

"Fuck you Jensen." 

"Fuck you too Jensen." 

"Now that is weird." Alex muttered.

Justin stuck his tongue out at him and the room relaxed. 

Justin and Zach apologized for the way they treated him before and while it was obvious that Tyler still didn't trust them, he forgave them. 

Tony came over sometimes for dinner and brought Ryan with him. Courtney would come over to complete a book report or talk to Jessica and hang out with the others. 

Nowadays, Clay's room was almost never empty. Clay would come home and their would be some mix of his friends already there, or on their way. His room had become a sort of a safe space for all of them to relax. Dealing with high school was hard enough for regular kids, but going though everything they had? They needed somewhere they could feel safe. 

Even if it was just a teenage boy's bedroom. 

But it was moments like this, on a Sunday morning where Clay woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked in the kitchen, and he opened his eyes to see his friends surrounding him, that made all the pain and heartache worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, they are such beauts.


End file.
